Acéptalo, haz perdido
by Yania
Summary: Oneshoot.Despues de mucho tiempo Kouga se da cuenta de la verdad... una verdad que él sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero no quería ver...


Nota: estos personajes no me pertenecen, tan solo los tomé prestados para escribir este fic. No tengo intenciones de lucro ni nada por el estilo.  
  
**Aceptalo, haz perdido**

Por: Yania

Capitulo único

Acéptalo, Kouga... haz perdido. – pensó para si

Estaba helado, no podía mover ni un músculo, tan solo observaba su evidente derrota.

No, no era una pelea, oh bueno... tal ves sí, de manera indirecta. Ésta pelea (donde el había perdido lógicamente) no tenía golpes, no tenía sangre, no era ese tipo de peleas a las que el estaba acostumbrado... No era ese tipo de peleas en las que el salía victorioso. No, ésta era diferente, en esta había quedado completamente herido y lastimado sin que le hubieran tocado un solo cabello. Era la peor derrota de todas, la pelea... tal vez, la mas humillante, dolorosa y poco deseada.

Se había encerrado en un mundo color de rosa. Tal vez lo hizo sin querer, tal vez lo hizo inconscientemente para no salir lastimado... Pero todo le salió al revés, ahora se sentía mas herido que nunca... ¿la razón? Había visto la cosa mas horrible, la cosa que menos hubiera deseado, algo tan doloroso que ni el, Kouga, el gran líder del clan de los lobos pudo suportar.

La había visto, la había visto con el, ese el... era inuyasha.

Logró al fin mover sus extremidades y por fin pudo poner sus pies uno tras otro, se sentía tan mal... no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo caminando...se dirigió a una roca y se sentó. Puso sus manos en su cara y se quedó unos segundos así, oyendo el cantar de los pájaros y sintiendo la leve brisa que le acariciaba los cabellos ligeramente

-Maldito perro!- grito en forma frustrada

¿por qué había cerrado los ojos a algo tan pero tan obvio? ¿por qué nunca quiso creer lo que era tan lógico?

Siempre supo que no tenía oportunidad alguna, siempre supo que Kagome terminaría con inuyasha desde el principio, entonces... ¿por qué se puso esa venda en los ojos y no quiso ver la realidad?

El sabía la respuesta, desde muy en el fondo el lo sabía y ahora lo aceptaba... tenía miedo, mucho miedo a que eso fuese verdad... por eso... por eso se refugió en ese caparazón para así no enfrentar la cruel realidad.

Separó sus manos de su rostro, al separarlas notó algunas gotas cristalinas en ellas... ¿así que por fin se había dado cuenta? Hasta ese momento abrió los ojos ante esto, al fin...

Se sentía algo libre, al menos ya se sentía mas ligero en cuanto a su alma, que desde hacía tiempo la sentía "extrañamente" reprimida por algo que no quería dejar salir. ¡Había perdido!

Había perdido desde hacía tanto tiempo... había perdido tal vez antes de conocer a Kagome, aquella muchacha proveniente de una época extraña, aquella joven que desde el principio el había reclamado como "su mujer". Había perdido... y el ganador fue quien menos deseaba: Inuyasha.

En cierto modo le alegraba eso, sabía que el cuidaría bien de ella, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Pero de igual manera le dolía en el alma todo lo que había pasado, le dolía mucho el saber que Kagome no era para el y que nunca lo sería, que tan solo era visto como un amigo a los ojos de ella, que el corazón que tanto deseaba poseer ya tenía un dueño desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonrió un poco y cerro los ojos por una fracción de segundo, en tan poco tiempo vio tantas cosas, entre ellas lo último que acababa de observar.

**Flash Back **

Kouga iba corriendo por el bosque (con Ginta Y Hakkaku tras el xD) hasta que sintió el olor característico de Kagome y claro... el de cierto "perro" decidió tomar una pequeña desviación y se dirigió hacía donde estaba ella...

Antes de llegar logró captar susurros provenientes de donde Inuyasha se encontraba con Kagome

-Kagome yo...

-no, no digas nada...- la chica miró a otro lugar - se que tu quieres a Kikyou... y se que...- lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos almendrados

-no.. Kagome... no.. no llores...

Kouga estaba por ir ahí y decir "que le haz hecho roñoso! Por que haz hecho llorar a Kagome!" pero algo lo detuvo y fueron las siguientes palabras

-como quieres que no llore???? Como quieres que no lo haga si tu sabes bien lo que siento! tu... tu sabes que...

Inuyasha la tomo de los hombros con su mano tomó el mentón de ella y acercó sus labios

Kouga se quedó paralizado ante tal visión, era como una pesadilla! No.. no era cierto! Eso no era cierto!!!!

Se frotó los ojos pero no, no desapareció seguía esa horrible visión.. pero fue peor cuando vio como Kagome... SU Kagome correspondía al hanyou...

Lo único que Kouga pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos y voltear a otra dirección...

**Fin del Flash Back **

Abrió los ojos, de verdad era como un pesadilla. Una pesadilla en vida.. una pesadilla donde el estaba despierto...

Sacudió la cabeza

-Ya, Kouga, no dejes que pequeñeces te lastimen!

"No, no son pequeñeces... son todo menos pequeñeces... ¿Por qué? Por qué Kagome... por... por que?"

Se arrodilló y golpeó el piso con furia

-¡¡Son todo menos pequeñeces!!- gritó...

y entonces ya no pudo mas... olor a sal llenó el ambiente... SI, Kouga, líder del Clan de los lobos estaba llorando... y lloraba por algo que le dolía... lloraba por que al fin se había dado cuenta, lloraba por que después de tanto tiempo se había quitado aquella venda que era tan transparente como el agua pero que no lo había dejado ver... o mas bien el no la dejó ver.

"no llores Kouga!" pasó su mano por sus ojos eliminando un poco la humedad

-Yo no me dejaría vencer por algo así... si fuera tu no lo haría- una sombra apareció entre los árboles, esta era femenina

Kouga volteó para encontrarse nada mas y nada menos que...

-Ayame! – Kouga la miró sorprendido, ni por aquí se le había pasado que ella estuviera ahí... ¿y si había visto todo? ¿Que le diría?

-si te lo preguntas, Kouga... si lo vi todo, y no entiendo tu actitud, desde el principio lo sabías... las cosas pasan por algo Kouga... deberías tener eso presente- Ayame se acercó a el -Kagome no es la única mujer en el mundo sabes?- se le acerco un poco mas, se puso de puntitas y beso la mejilla del joven lobo – Yo siempre estaré para ti, Kouga... siempre- sonrió – recuérdalo- y sin siquiera avisarle, formo aquel remolino y se fue

Kouga se quedó de piedra... no por que le haya molestado el beso... al contrario le agrado y bastante

"Ayame... en verdad estarás ahí para mi?" toco su mejilla y sonrió "Kouga, no lo sabrás hasta que lo averigües"

Y corrió tras Ayame.

----------------------

**Bien, aquí mi segundo fic de Inuyasha, como habrán es muy corto (u.u) pero ya no di mas xD espero les haya agradado como a mi me gustó escribirlo y déjenme reviews!!!!! Vamos piquenle ahí abajo donde dice go y díganme que piensan de este fic que al menos en lo personal... no había visto ninguno así.. y bueno la idea se me vino en plena escuela xD y bueno ya ya... díganme que piensan y déjenme un review.. si?**


End file.
